Dans sa cage, au bout de ses doigts
by Hiromichi
Summary: Petit OS sur Hermy/Drago, mignon et sans grande prétention. à lire sans modération. adaptation d'un OS a la fin du premier tome de Parmi eux


**DISCLAMER: **Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ça tout le monde aurait pu deviner

**Genre: **Romance fois mille

**Couple:** Hermione et Drago ^.^

**Autres: **Bon, je tiens à dire que c'est un One Shot sortis des placards donc voilà, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous le commenterez

* * *

**ONE SHOT**

Hermione était assise à coter d'un cerisier, les cigales chantaient, elle lisait un roman moldue qu'elle appréciait amplement, elle était tranquille, jusqu'à que sa mère débarque et en un hurlement dit:

-Hermy, deux lettres sont arrivé de provenance de Poudlard.

Sa mère criait car pour la première fois elle recevait deux lettres et la mère d'Hermione savait que sa fille priait en cachette, même s'y elle n'est pas catholique,d'être préfète en chef.  
Hermione entendant les cris de sa mère se leva d'un bond en essayant de croire que c'était ce qu'elle pensait. Arriver devant sa mère, elle arracha des mains de sa mère les lettres, elle ouvrit la première, youpi, elle était préfète en chef, elle lu la lettre jusqu'au bout pour s'apercevoir qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de deux lettres, alors elle pris la deuxième lettres la retourna, et vis brusquement le prénom de Malfoy, les expéditeur c'était tromper d'adresse comme des boulets, elle s'éloigna de sa mère qui était très excitait, pour se rassoir sur sa chaise.

Elle réfléchissait à deux cent à l'heur, comment trouver l'adresse de Malfoy sans qu'il n'y est de rumeur ou autre et de toute façon, elle ne connaissait personne ayant la connaissance de l'adresse de Malfoys ou d'un serpentard donc elle décida d'attendre de le voir à la gare King'Cross se serait plus prudent.

Pour la dernière semaine de vacances, elle allait retrouver la bande Weasley et Harry au Terrier, elle ne parla de rien à propos de la lettre, mais rigolait bien en pensant à la tête de Malfoy n'ayant pas reçus de lettre et en s'arrachant les cheveux. Au Terrier, les garçons jouaient beaucoup au Quidditch donc elle parlait de tout et de rien avec Ginny, mais elle bloquer sûr le point petit copain, devant aucun garçon, elle ne ressentait rien, enfin peut-être Harry, mais elle n'en était pas sûr, elle en parlait librement à Ginny car elle elle sortait avec un serdaigle nommé Lucien dont elle en était follement amoureuse.

Puis vint le jour ou il fallait partir, avant l'embarquement Hermione alla dire au revoir à ses parents et à Mme Weasley, puis elle chercha Malfoy des yeux, lorsqu'elle le vit elle trouva assez bizarre que ces copains n'étaient pas avec lui. Elle s'approcha puis elle lui adressa la parole:

-Heu Salut  
-Quoi toi aussi tu veux fêter la victoire que mon père a été tuer par Voldemort et que pour sa protection ma mère fut envoyer à Azkaban, aller rit sa ne me gênera pas... cracha t-il presque avec haine.

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Hermione choquer par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui donna sa lettre.

-Enfaite les expéditeur mon aussi envoyer ta lettre par erreur et comme je n'avait pas ton adresse j'ai attendus une bonne occasion pour te la rendre et pour t'informer tous ce que tu viens de me dire, je n'en savais pas du tout car je n'ai pas lu une fois de toute les vacances le journal. Mais je m'en excuse tout de même.

Lorsqu'elle lui disait sa Drago avait ouvert la lettre en lisant qu'il était le deuxième préfet en chef puis il demanda à Hermione d'une voix assez sensuel:

-Dit-moi ne saurais-tu pas qui est l'autre Préfet en chef?  
-Si je le sais, bien sûr c'est moi, et je suppose que si tu pose cette question c'est que c'est toi le deuxième, je me trompe?  
-Et bien non tu as juste, allons donc dans notre compartiment "priver".

Ils montèrent donc ensemble dans le train.  
Au début c'était assez tendu, mais Drago pris la parole:

-Bon on va recommencer du début, Bonjour je m'appelle Drago Malfoy ravi de te connaitre.

Lorsqu'il dit ça hermione pensa:

" Waa on aurai presque dit un ange, on dirait tout a fait ces anges qu'on voit sur certaines illustrations..."

-Oui donc moi c'est, Hermione Granger enchanté.

Voici donc leur deuxième conversation normal, ce qui donna à Hermione un toute nouvelle impression de lui.  
Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard, il y eu le disours de Minerva Macgonagal car le directeur était mort, en faite Hermione ne savait pas grand chose sur ce qui c'était vraiment passer donc elle en profitera pour le demander à Drago.  
Lorsque le repas fut terminer elle alla directement dans sa chambre, sa chambre était belle et grande c'était une vrai splendeur,puis Drago arriva, Hermione lui demanda gentiment ce qu'il c'était passer lorsque Dumbledor est mort, alors Drago s'essaya dans un fauteuil du salon regarda mélancoliquement le sol puis lui dit:

-Mon père m'avait enfermer et c'était transphormer en moi, il tua le vieux, Voldemort le tua car il voulait que se  
soit moi qui devait le tuer , alors les serpentard mon pris en traitre.

plusieurs jours passa, Hermione pensait maintenant qu'il était gentil et serviable, c'est se que pensait aussi beaucoup de Griffondor, comme Ginny ou Harry mais pas du tout Ron.  
Un jour Hermione se préparer pour aller voir un entrainement de Quidditch, Drago lui demanda s'il pouvait l'accompagner et elle accepta, on arriver enfin sur les gradin, lorsq'Harry s'avança vers moi, et mis sa main sur ma tête en disant:

-C'est a cette heure là que tu vient.

Le cœur d'Hermione battait la chamade.

-Harry.  
-Je compte sur vous pour les encouragement du prochain match.  
Puis il partit.

-Pfff...quel imbécile.

Puis Ginny qui était là se leva et glissa à Hermione:

-Décidément il a des vus sur toi.  
-Mais, Ginny...Pas du tout enfin.  
-Oh non tu remets ça Hermione, dit-elle en lui frappant un peu la tête.  
-Aie  
-Tu as un fort caractère.... Mais quand il s'agit de sujet importants, tu fuis toujours la vérité, il faudrait que tu perde cette mauvaise habitude Hermione. Puis d'un ton plus fort elle appela Drago.  
Drago souria intérieurement.  
Après l'entrainement, Hermione demanda à Drago:

-Dit-moi Drago, tu te sens bien d'être entourer par beaucoup de Griffondor?  
-Oui, super bien.  
-tu peux rester alors avec nous pour c'est vacances de Hiver on va s'entrainer à faire d'autre sort.  
-Oui bien sûr que je peus et je vous montrez comment se défendre contre des sort de magies noir élever.

Puis ils rentrairent au chateau Hermione alla dans sa chambre puis pensa:

"J'aurai bien voulut avoir un frère comme Drago."

Puis un jour Ginny frappa à la porte de la salle commune des préfets en chef, Hermione lui ouvrit, Ginny lui apporta un livre que Drago voulait absolument et le plus rapidement possible donc elle demanda à Hermione d'aller lui passer car elle avait un rendez-vous avec son Lucien et qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de le chercher.  
Hermione pris le livre et sortis , Ginny la remercia fortement, Hermion cherchait et le vit enfin tournant dans un couloir allant vers les cachots, elle le suivit discrètement, puis elle le vit rentrer dans un salle de classe, nerveuse elle ouvrit la porte, ce qu'elle vit la choqua, plein d'élève faisaient comme dans une boite de nuit, ils buvaient de l'alcool embrassaient tout le monde, puis elle repéra Drago se glissant dans cette masse humaine, Hermione s'avança aussi, elle le vit s'assoir près de plusieurs filles du genre de Parkinson, il en embrassa une puis une autre et en embrassent une troisième il regarda d'un air rieur du genre je t'ai eu Hermione qui était plus que paralysé. Elle sorti en courant Hermione pensa en courant vers sa chambre:

"C'est quoi ce plan, c'est quoi ce plan, C'EST QUOI CE PLAN?!!

En passant devant Ginny, Ginny lui demanda:

-Tu as réussi à voir Drago..dit-elle en voyant qu'Hermione n'avait plus le livre.  
-M'EN PARLE PAS!!!!

Hermione se jetta sur son lit.

"Il a embrassé des filles, on aurait dit qu'il le faisait exprès pour me provoquer..."

-Hermione??  
-Non....n'entre pas

"Zut je n'ai pas fermer à clef!"

Il entra.

-ça y est, tu me détestes, maintenant? On ma dit que tu étais venue spécialement me remettre un livre que j'avais demandé, t'inquiète pas, j'ai dit à Ginny que tu ne m'avais pas trouver finit-il en sortant une cigarette.  
-Tu faisait semblant d'être tout gentil et tu trompe tout le monde sur ton compte espèce de menteur!  
-C'est ce que me disent toutes les filles dit-il en allumant ça cigarette.  
-Excuse moi, mais j'aimerai que tu ne me compare pas au fille que tu fréquente.  
-Ho désoler...mais...t'es une fille comme elles.Y'a pas grande différence, pas vrai?? Dit-il en consumant sa drogue.  
-Je me fiche de savoir ou tu vas et avec qui tu sors... Mais je te prierai de ne pas venir dans ma chambre imprégné de leur parfum..  
-Ok la prochaine fois, je me doucherai avant de rentrer.  
-Et je te préviens t'as pas intérêt à toucher à Ginny. C'est compris?  
-Ah oui et avec toi Hermione je peux?  
-Non mais! Qu'est-ce que sa veut dire, tu oses, tout d'abords à fumer dans ma chambre, dit-elle en lui arrachant la cigarette de sa bouche et en la jetant dans un verre d'eau.  
-Pfff..hihihi.. Tu sais que tu me plais, Hermione? C'est la première fois...que quelqu'un me dit une chose pareille, bon d'accord, je ne ferai rien à Ginny, mais seulement si tu y mets du tiens, Hermione.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa, mais Hermione le frappa de suite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais?!!  
-C'est pour acheter ton silence, sa me chagrinerai de ne plus jouer au "gentil Drago", c'est un rôle très pratique, en plus à mon avis... c'est la solution qui convient le mieux à quelque Griffondor, c'est toi même... qui m'as demandé de rester pour c'est vacances de Hiver , Hein?? Hermione....

"Qui a dit qu'il ressembler à un "ange", ce n'est qu'un petit démon au caractère de cochon!!, Je sens le tabac, AAh dire que c'était mon premier baiser."

"Alors là, je lui en voudrai toute ma vie !!"

Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa chambre, Hermione vit Ginny demandant à Drago s'il pouvait faire une partie de jeu d'échec spécial sorcier, bien sûr Drago accepta. Ginny rigolait quand il parlait, elle approuvait énormément ça présence.

" Effectivement, Drago est devenu la coqueluche de pas mal de Griffondors, et si je dévoilais sa vrai nature....sa ne servirait qu'a le mettre dans une position inconfortable alors à la place...je fais comme si de rien n'était, en attendant que se soit la fin de l'année, au moins je n'aurai plus à le voir, mais en attendant, je vais devoir prendre mon mal en patience, pendant encore pas mal de temps à vrai dire."

..........................

Pendant les vacances d'Hivers, Drago appris aux recrues comment se défendre contre de puissant sort noir, Hermione comptait à présent même les jours. Un jour pendant les vacances, le directeur décida que ce sera une journée porte ouverte sur Pré au lard, pour ceux qui le voulait. Ce jour là, Ginny était dans la salle commune des Griffondors, il y avait son petit copain, Drago qui jouait aux cartes, et Hermione qui lisait dans un fauteuil, et Harry était allé au Pré au Lard avec Ron voir les nouvelles sortis d'équipement pour le Quidditch, bien sûr Ginny aurait préféré rester seule avec son amoureux, mais bon sa ne la gênait pas de l'embrasser avec fougue devant tous le monde.  
Soudain, Ginny voyant Drago qui aller sortis lui dit:

-Tiens.. tu es de sortie, Drago?

"C'est sa déguerpis et vite fais."

-Oui.... Il jeta un œil à Hermione. Oui, enfaite, Hermione m'avait promis de m'accompagnai, Hein?? Demanda t-il d'un voix d'enfant.  
-Euh..Oui... Bredouilla t-elle.

"Espèce de sale..""Tu parles d'un ange."

-Cool, vous pouvez me ramener des chocogrenouille s'il vous plait?  
-Oui t'inquiète.

Et ils sortir, Drago prit de suite la conversation:

-C'est quoi le programme d'aujourd'hui?

Hermione lui répondant avec une voix à peut près normal.

-On va boire une bièraubeurre, puis on mange, on se promène un peu, on achète des chocogrenouilles et on rentre vers six heures?  
-C'est pas vraiment ce que j'avais en tête, c'est juste un rendez-vous banal, ça.  
-Un rend..qu'est-ce que tu racontes? laisse tomber..  
-Oh, moi, ça ou autre chose, ça m'est égal.

Puis il s'éloigna.

-Attends, mon lacet est défait.  
-T'es vraiment pas dégourdie, ma pauvre Hermione.  
-Ca suffit répondit-elle un brin énerver.

Lorsqu'elle finit de refaire son lacet, elle releva la tête, et la Drago debout devant elle regardant dans une autre direction, il regardait une famille sorcier, il semblait presque mélancolique, car il pensait à sa famille à lui son père mort et sa mère on ne sait ou.

"Quelle drôle de tête il fait, en les regardant."

Hermione ne voulant pas le laisser dans sa mélancolie lui frappa l'épaule et lui dit en souriant:

-Allons-y Drago.  
-...Je rêve, dit-il en marchant au coter d'Hermione, t'es une vrai brute.  
-Désolé.

"Pendant un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait pleurer..."

Ils avaient terminer tranquillement les vacances à par que Ginny les avait sermonner de ne pas lui avoir ramener de chocogrenouille.  
Ils étudiaient sans trop se posait de questions à par que la bataille finale sera bientôt la, enfin ils ont encore jusqu'à juin, mais comme ils étaient déjà en Avril, ils s'entrainaient beaucoup au contre sort et autre, alors pour les vacances de Pâques, Dumbledor avait décider qu'il serait interdis de s'entrainait et de passer du bon temps avec sa famille donc pas mal d'élèves étaient partis enfin il en rester quand même comme Harry, Hermione, Drago et Ginny, alors que Ron et Lucien étaient repartis dans leur famille.  
5 ou 6 jours avant que tous le monde reviennent, Hermione et Drago avaient décider qu'ils mangeraient dans les cuisines pour ne pas embêter les elfes de maisons qui n'allaient pas travaillaient pour une petite dizaine d'élève  
Hermione décida de faire gouter sa cuisine à Drago et lui fit une soupe chaude, mais Drago n'attendant même pas qu'elle soit froide y mis la langue, bien sur il se brula:

-ouille..

Hermione se retourna.

-Ah, pardon c'était trop chaud?

"Drago a la langue très sensible....."

-Hermione, tu pense vraiment que c'est t'a faute?  
-Je t'ai déjà dis pardon, dit-elle d'un léger sourire.  
-Alors, lèche-moi la langue.

à la demande de Drago, Hermione pris une teinte de crevettes.  
Alors en lui sauvant indirectement la mise, Ginny arrive.

-Kyyyaa je meurs de faim. Le déjeuner est prêt, Hermione?  
-Oh, des steaks? Ça à l'air délicieux! dit drago se levant pour partir, c'est alors là qu'il chuchota à Hermione,  
.....Dommage

Lorsqu'il entendit dire Ginny dire:

-Kyaah il est déjà si tard? Je dois me dépêcher, je vais aller chez Lucien pour la fin des vacances, alors a plus Hermione. Au revoir et soyer bien sage dit-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Euh...attends un peu!! Nan Ginny ne me laisse pas seule avec Drago."

-On est seul tous les deux et oui car Harry est toujours chez le directeur.

"Courage, Hermion, tiens bon! Je ne vais pas me faire malmener par une fouine."

2 jours après le départ de Ginny, Drago reçus une lettre de sa mère, mais il ne dit rien à Hermione. mais il avait une mine affreuse.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Drago?  
-Ma mère ma re contacter. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Hermione?

"Quel regard... glacial, c'est l'expression qu'il avait lorsque nous étions sortis de Poudlard et que nous avions croiser cette famille heureuse de sorcier."

Elle le regarda regarder par la fenêtre d'un air triste.  
Si on sortait prendre l'air dans le parc?

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je n'arrive pas à regarder Drago en face.

Le jour suivant Hermione reçus une lettre signé d'Harry , elle disait de le rejoindre le soir même sur le terrain de Quidditch. Le soir elle dit donc à Drago qui lisait dans un des fauteuil:

-A ce soir.

Elle arriva sous une lune clair, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid, alors elle aperçu enfin la silhouette qu'elle connaissait bien celle d'Harry.

-Harry, alors qu'est ce que tu veux?  
-Merci pour t'a lettre!

"Qu..quoi"

-Sa m'a fait plaisir...tu comprends dit-il en la prenant par les épaules, Moi aussi je t'aime!  
-Arrête!

Harry se recula

-heu..Pardon..Je.. enfin je voulais au moins t'avouer mes sentiments... Salut.

Harry rouge et étonner par son amie partit sans s'attarder.

"Quoi une lettre, mais c'est lui qui m'en a envoyer une, zut mon mon cœur bat trop fort."

-Pourquoi tu n'as pas voulus qu'il t'embrasse?

"Drago"

Le jeune homme sortit de derrière un arbre assez large.

-Pourtant tu es amoureuse de lui, Hermione.  
-La lettre, c'est toi qui as fait le coup?  
-Je voulais voir quelle serait ta réaction.  
-je...JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR!!!

Hermione s'enfuit les larmes aux yeux."Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Comment c'est possible...un tel manque de tact?"

Drago lui était allé dans la fausse boite de nuit de l'école ou il y avait toujours les doubles de Pansy Parkinson:

-Dragoooo dit une des filles, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?Ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avait plus vu ici  
-Ça c'est vrai ricana une autre fille.  
-Me touche pas. S'énerva Drago d'une voix violente avec un verre d'alcool dans la main.  
-Tu pourrais au moins m'embrasser, dit la première fille en rapprochant d'une main le visage de Drago au sien, on couchera ensemble la prochaine fois.

Elle allait l'embrasser, alors Drago lui jeta son verre d'alcool dans la figure et avec rage.

-Kyaah, de la bièraubeurre.  
-Je t'ai dit...de ne pas me toucher.

Il était près de minuit lorsqu'il commença à pleuvoir dehors.  
Hermione était seule dans la salle commune des Préfets en chef, assise par terre sur un coussin, le dos voutait contre un canapé, la lumière était éteinte, et elle se demander pourquoi elle attendait seule comme une idiote.  
Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et doucement Drago entra:

-Quoi?Tu n'as même pas allumer la lumière?  
-Il est tard! Où est-ce que tu étais, dit-elle avec colère.  
-.....Tu m'as bien dit que tu ne voulais plus me voir, non?répondit-il calmement . Et puis....que ça ne te concernait pas avec qui je passais mes nuits.

Hermione pris le coussin qu'elle avait utiliser pour s'assoir et se jeta sur lui, et elle le frappa avec.

-IDIOT! Si tu savais à quel point je me suis inquiétée lui cria t-elle dessus toujours en le frappant avec le coussin.  
-Inquiétée? dit-il étonné et en lui arrêtant les bras. C'est vrai? Hermione rougit. Alors tu serais jalouse, Hermy? Il pris alors la main d'Hermione et l'embrassa.

Drago était par terre et Hermione par dessus lui, elle le regarder étonné par les dernières phrases de l'ange devant elle, puis elle répondit sèchement:

-Ça m'énerve...Il lui lâcha les bras, elle cogna faiblement son torse musclé, comment ça se fait...que j'aime autant un garçon comme toi?!

Elle le regarder d'un regard remplie d'une tristesse profonde, lui il lui toucher délicatement les cheveux, elle s'approcha lentement des lèvres si proche de l'homme de sa vie et lorsqu'elle les lui toucha, ils s'embrassèrent.  
Maintenant c'était Hermione qui était sur le dos et Drago dessus, il enleva son tee-shirt et lui souffla doucement:

-Tel est pris qui croyait prendre.

"J'aime...la voix...de Drago."

-Au début je me disais que tu serais la proie idéale, pour tuer le temps, le temps de retrouver ma mère. J'ai couché avec pas mal de filles, mais jusqu'ici je n'en avais jamais eu sincèrement envie, tu le crois, ça? Tu es mon premier amour.

"J'aime...son regard."

-Tu t'en étais rendu compte? dit-il lui caressant doucement ces lèvres. Depuis le jour ou je t'ai embrassée, Hermione...

"J'aime... ses... baisers..."

-Embrasser quelqu'un a pris pour moi un sens tout particulier c'est pour ça que tu me poursuivais?

"Drago me voulait"

-Je ne te laisserai plus t'échapper.

"Et je voulais Drago"

-Oui ne lâche plus jamais ma main.

Cette nuit là Hermione perdit en toute douceur sa virginité et lorsque le matin elle se réveilla nue sur le parquet et surtout seule. Drago était partis rejoindre sa mère.

...............................................................

Ça fait trois longues années que le seigneur des ténèbres avait disparus, Ginny c'était mariée avec un garçon du nom de Damien, Harry étudiait dans la même fac qu'Hermione, mais c'était rendus compte assez vite qu'il était gay, il sortait depuis un ans et demi avec Ron.

-Hééé Hermione  
-Bonjour Harry  
-Hermione tu peux me prêter les notes sur les médoc tu sais.  
-Oui tiens  
-Merciiii  
-En faite ça se passe bien avec Ron?  
-Oui mais il travaille beaucoup en ce moment.  
-Tu n'arrives toujours pas...à l'oublier? Drago?  
-Tu sais ça va, moi, je m'en suis remis...  
-Quand je pense que c'était lui qui m'avait envoyer la lettre d'amour.  
-Harry?  
-On m'appelle à plus!

"Je suis toujours amie avec Harry même depuis ce malentendu et encore mieux depuis que je sais qu'il est gay.""La mère de Drago ma envoyer une lettre pour me remercier de m'en être occuper, mais je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelle."

-Tu tombe à pic Hermione comme tu es la meilleure apprentis medicomage, tu peux aider le nouveau, j'ai une urgence alors je compte sur toi.

Elle tournait dans un couloir pour aller récupérer le nouvel apprentis, lorsqu'elle tourna quelqu'un lui pris les bras et se colla littéralement à elle:

-T'es cheveux ont drôlement poussé, Mione! Tu ne te souviens pas de mon visage? On dirai que tu as vu un fantôme.  
-Je pensais que tu m'avais oubliée. dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.  
-Je t'avais dit que je ne te laisserai plus t'échapper, non?  
-Non...Arrête, drago n'importe qui peut arriver.  
-Mais non, il n'y a personne. J'ai passer 3 ans a installer convenablement ma mère et a lui faire envie de revivre et elle la retrouver l'envie donc maintenant, je me fiche de savoir qui va arriver.  
"Mon cœur est resté emprisonné...


End file.
